


Closet (Gally X Reader) {SMUT} [High School AU]

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: You get locked in a closet with Gally during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. The same Gally who hates your brother's boyfriend. It turns out better than you expected.





	Closet (Gally X Reader) {SMUT} [High School AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage sex, as Gally and the reader are in high school. I'd say they're around 17! This contains EXPLICIT sexual content! Do not read if you're uncomfortable with that! I'm not the greatest at writing smut, and I'm really trying to improve, so please be gentle with me!! 😊

Why did it have to be Gally? 

Your eyes flickered around the circle before landing on Gally. The same person your bottle had landed on only moments before. 

It wasn't that you hated Gally or anything; as a matter of fact, you found him quite attractive. But Gally had been a complete asshole to Thomas, your brother's boyfriend, for as long as you could remember. He was constantly calling him names and picking fights with him, and Newt had made you promise to stay away from him. 

Gally must've seen the hesitation on your face because he got up slowly, like he wasn't expecting you to follow him. 

A game was a game and you weren't going to back down yet. You followed Gally into the closet as you set a timer for seven minutes on your phone.

Minho locked the door behind you with a chuckle. 

“I just want you to know that I don't expect us to actually do anything.” Gally spoke softly, and you were a little surprised by the sincerity in his voice. 

You looked at him thoughtfully. “I won't lie, I think you're cute.”

You watched as Gally’s cheeks flushed faintly under the flickering bulb above your head.

“But I gotta know why you're always such an asshole to Tommy. If you don't like him because he's dating my brother, we definitely won't be doing anything. I don't date homophobes.” 

“What? No, that's not why I dislike Thomas.” Gally seemed shocked that you would even think that. “It's a long story.” Gally said after a beat of silence. 

You checked the timer on your phone. “We still have six minutes.” 

Gally chuckled and sat down with his back against the wall. You took a seat next to him. 

“In elementary school and middle school, me, Newt, Minho, Alby, Frypan, and Chuck were all inseparable. Then freshman year rolled around and Thomas showed up, then Newt and Thomas started dating. Then Minho started going on dates, and Alby got a boyfriend, and whenever we tried to hang out, somebody was always busy. So we just stopped making plans. I can't remember the last time we all hung out together.” 

You looked at him incredulously. “So your solution to missing your friends was to be a dick to the boyfriend of one of your friends, which did nothing but further ostracize you from your friends?” 

Gally nodded sheepishly.

“Why didn't you just talk to them and tell them you were feeling left out and that you missed them?” 

“I don't deal with emotions very well.” Gally admitted, and you looked at him thoughtfully. You checked the time on your phone again. Just under four minutes.

“Men are so clueless sometimes.” You said teasingly, before scooting closer to him and placing a soft hand on his cheek. “Maybe I can help you with that.”

Gally’s eyes flickered down to your lips, and you noticed as he unconsciously licked his own.

“Can I kiss you, Gally?” 

“Please.” He breathed out, his pupils incredibly dilated. 

You leaned in and gently kissed him, enjoying the way his lips felt against yours. Gally seemed to enjoy it too, surprising you as he pulled you onto his lap (not that you were complaining). 

“You're so pretty,” He said sincerely, his large hands rubbing circles on your hips. You whined and pulled him into another kiss. Gally's hands were everywhere; your hips, your thighs, your ass, before sliding up your stomach to your breasts. He gently squeezed them underneath your bra, and you keened softly. 

Gally's lips suddenly pulled away from yours, and you whined for a moment before they found their way to your neck and began kissing and licking and sucking at the skin he found there. 

“Gally, please, I-” Your words were cut off as your phone's timer began to chirp. You and Gally groaned simultaneously. 

You smiled apologetically at him as you stood up and began straightening out your shirt and your skirt. Gally did the same, and not two seconds later Minho flung the door open, hoping to find you in a compromising position. 

He looked disappointed when he realized you were both fully clothed. He looked a little less disappointed when he saw the hickey that was blossoming on your neck.

You watched him begin to raise his arm to point it out and immediately shot him a death glare. “Keep your shucking mouth shut, Min.” You hissed, and Minho raised his hands up in surrender. 

Gally and Minho watched in amusement as you made your way through the party and out the front door. 

“Dude, you HAVE to tell me what happened.”

Gally just chuckled and followed him out of the closet at a much slower pace.

\------

It had been almost a week since your makeout session with Gally in the closet at Minho's party.

You hadn't spoken to him since, aside from when necessary in class or a hi in the hallways. It wasn't that you didn't want to, you just didn't know how to bring it up. You were attracted to Gally sexually, that much had been obvious, but you thought you might be romantically attracted to him too. And that was not good because Gally himself had told you he wasn't good with emotions.

These thoughts were swirling around in your head as you pushed open the door to your house. 

You heard voices talking in the living room, but you assumed it was just Newt and Thomas and you were planning on heading straight up to your room to get started on some homework.

“Hey, __y/n__. Can you come into the living room? We have a guest.” 

You slowly peered around the corner, and your heart sunk when you saw that Newt and Thomas were sitting on the couch with Gally. 

You padded into the living room and pressed a kiss to Newt and Thomas’s cheeks as a greeting before taking a seat on the recliner across from the couch. 

Gally’s eyes were on you the whole time, and you couldn't help but notice how dark his eyes were. You prayed your face wasn't as red as it felt.

“So, __y/n__, Gally says we have you to thank for helping him to realize that he was being an idiot.” Thomas said lightly, patting Gally’s shoulder to let him know there were no hard feelings.

“Well, you know, men aren't the best at communicating and I think it all really stemmed from that. I just encouraged him to try talking to you guys.” 

“You helped me realise what an asshole I was being. Thank you, __y/n__.” 

Gally’s eyes were on you once again, and you felt your cheeks darken as your time in the closet came back to you. 

If the timer hadn't gone off when it did...you would've let Gally fuck you in that closet. You couldn't understand why. You weren't dating, you were hardly even friends, and you wanted him to fuck you more than you'd ever wanted anything.

“You're welcome,” You said politely, before rising from the chair. “I'm super happy you guys are friends again, but I have some homework to do, do you mind if I head upstairs?” 

“Not at all.” Newt answered easily. “Love ya, greenie.” 

“Love you too, shuckface.” You called back as you made your way up the stairs. Your clothes felt too tight and your whole body was too hot. 

You made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping a shower would help clear your head.

It didn't work.

By the time you were out of the shower, you were still just as horny and you were flustered because you forgot to grab clothes before your shower.

With your towel wrapped firmly around you, you decided that booking it to your room was your best option. You only had to make it across one hallway.

You opened the bathroom door, walked two steps, and instantly collided with a large, solid body. 

As you stumbled and fell to the ground, you heard Gally's voice apologising profusely. 

“It's fine, Gally.” You assured him as he helped you to your feet. You realized just how close you were to him when you noticed that you could count all the individual freckles on his cheeks and nose.

Gally's gaze slipped down to your chest, which barely remained covered with your towel.

You tugged him into your room before shutting the door behind you. Gally had you pressed against the door almost immediately.

His hand cupped your cheek as he tilted his head down, letting his lips gently brush against yours.

“You're not gonna run away this time, are you?” He asked quietly, and you shook your head immediately. 

“I'm sorry about the party. And then not talking to you after. I didn't know what to say other than…” You trailed off hesitantly. 

“Other than what?” Gally questioned, using his hands to pull your legs apart. You felt his hot breath on your core before he began pressing kisses to your bare thighs.

“Other than it was a good thing the timer went off when it did or I would've let you fuck me in that closet.” 

Gally groaned before looking up at you. “You would've?” 

“Yes, and that terrified me. I've never felt like that before. I've never even kissed anybody that I wasn't already dating.” 

“That's so hot.” Gally murmured before he began eating you out in earnest. His tongue fucked in and out of you several times before he focused on your clit, licking and sucking it into his mouth. 

“Gally, you need to stop or I'm gonna cum.” 

Gally ran a finger along your slit gently before he began to slide it into you. It barely even hurt with how wet you were. He slipped in a second one as he continued to eat you out. One finger began to rub your clit while his tongue focused on your folds and he continued to finger you. 

“C'mon baby, cum for me.” Gally suggested, his voice deep and rougher than you'd ever heard it, and that was all it took to tip you over the edge, your walls clenching around his fingers as you came. 

You were so grateful to Gally for practically carrying you to your bed as your knees gave out from underneath you.

“C'mere,” You urged, pulling him on top of you so you could kiss him deeply. You made out like that for a few minutes, and you could feel how hard he was through his pants. “Gally, you're wearing way too many clothes.” You announced, hiding your smile as Gally scrambled off the bed and immediately began to strip.

Your mouth began to water as Gally revealed himself to you. You already knew he was strong, but seeing his bare arms paired with his bare chest was a new experience completely. Not to mention his large thighs and his long, thick dick.

You moved over and patted your bed, encouraging Gally to lay down. Instantly you were between his legs, one of your hands gently grabbing his dick and beginning to jerk him off. 

Gally groaned at the contact. You kissed him as your hand moved, delighting in the way his breath caught when you twisted your wrist.

“You are so fucking hot, Gally.” You murmured as you broke the kiss and knelt between his legs. “So hot.” You repeated before sucking the head of his dick into your mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Gally gasped, one of his hands twisting into your hair. 

You took more of him into your mouth before developing a rhythm of sucking him down as deep as you could, lapping at the head of his dick, jerking him off, then repeating the process. 

It only took a few minutes before you felt Gally's thighs begin to quiver, and his breath came in short bursts.

“__y/n__, baby, please stop. I don't want to cum before I fuck you.” 

Reluctantly, you pulled off of his cock. You were pleasantly surprised when Gally dragged you up his body and into a rough kiss.

He flipped you over easily, and ran his cock up and down your slit teasingly.

“Gally, please.” You whined, but Gally shook his head.

“Where do you keep your condoms, babe?” 

“There should be some in the...in the nightstand.” You barely managed to get out as Gally continued to tease you.

He moved away from you to grab a condom and you wanted to cry out at the loss. 

Thankfully, he was back just a few moments later and he was already rolling the condom onto his dick.

“C'mon Gally, give it to me.” You urged, spreading your legs and revealing your dripping pussy to him. 

Gally needed no further prompting. He lined himself up with your entrance before slowly pushing himself inside. 

You both groaned as he sank in all the way.

“God, baby, you feel so good.” You whined, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Gally began fucking you while you continued to kiss, and you choked out a soft cry at how well his body fit yours. Your eyes flickered open to meet Gally's and you were a little shocked at all the emotions you saw there. Lust, happiness, and adoration. You could easily see yourself falling in love with Gally. 

One of Gally's hands cupped your cheek sweetly as he began to trail kisses down your neck. 

Your neck was your biggest weak spot and you moaned louder than you intended. 

“Shhh, baby, Newt and Thomas are still downstairs.” 

You had completely forgotten there were still other people in the house. There was no way they wouldn't figure out what happened after Gally reappeared after however long he had been gone.

And yet, you couldn't find it in you to care about that right now.

You were removed from your thoughts as Gally's hand moved from your cheek to your breast. He squeezed gently before pinching on your nipple, then switching to your other breast. 

You left deep scratches down Gally's back as he suddenly began fucking into you harder than before. 

“Oh, Gally,” You whined, pressing kisses to his cheeks, chin, lips, throat; anywhere you could reach. Gally began rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts, and you knew you wouldn't last much longer. 

You didn't think he would either, judging by how heavy he was breathing and how fast his heart was pounding. 

“I'm gonna cum.” You warned, and Gally took the opportunity to kiss you deeply, tongue flicking across your lips before fucking into you the same way his cock was.

The parallel had you clenching tight around him, moaning his name as your whole body shook. Gally waited until you were done before pulling out of you and taking the condom off. He jerked off over you, and after several seconds he came onto your chest and stomach. 

“That was so hot,” You whined, fighting the urge to touch yourself after the show Gally had put on. “Next time though, you should cum in my mouth.” 

Gally's eyes widened. “There's gonna be a next time?” 

You chuckled, wiping yourself off with a dirty shirt before pulling Gally close to you so that you could snuggle him. 

“You didn't think I was gonna let you go after that, did you?” You asked teasingly. “You're stuck with me now.” 

“Fine with me.” Gally murmured, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead. 

You totally owed Minho a thank you for throwing that party. 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have a sequel to my Colin Ritman fic in the works, but this fic was closer to being done so I figured I'd edit it and get it posted! I have several more Gally fics in the works, along with several Newt fics and some Spencer Reid fics!! 💖 As always, feedback warms my heart!!


End file.
